


Halo

by ktamatsukami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Generational Bonds, Drama & Romance, Founders Era, He is not our son!, M/M, Ok maybe we are a couple, Slow Burn, Two idiots and a baby vibes, We are not a couple!, or is he...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktamatsukami/pseuds/ktamatsukami
Summary: Years had passed since Madara lost the person who meant to him the world and beyond. Even then, he couldn’t let go of the grievous feeling he constantly fought not to consume his reason. On the verge of forsaking the newborn but long planned idealistic dream of peace he shared with the only one that has ever understood his sorrow, the most unexpected spark of hope came to place out of the blues. When the life of someone he couldn’t even imagine to come to light laid down on his hands, the long lost warmth on his heart started to arise again. Could the incipient bonds he most feared to tie show him the delight of once more getting carried away by love?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first work here so I'm a little nervous... I'm a non-native English speaker without a beta reader, so you may notice some gross grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Gonna try to fix everything as I see it and sorry for the short chapter! I was kinda hurrying up for some... reasons (which completely don't involve some Haikyuu binge watching or something). Next time gonna be better, I promise!

Hashirama loved the early spring days the most. 

The blossoming of the purest and most delicate sparkles of life and colour where once there’d only been place for the mightiest specimen reminded him much of his own reality. Where there was no room for the weak, he’d watch the birth of long lost hope. Children would now prepare for adulthood and not only pray to live up to the next day. The few elder who’d made up alive amidst the indescribably harsh times of war would be able to have their much deserved rest and behold the maturing and bliss of their children and grandchildren. 

He couldn’t hold a smile while wandering by the expanding village on that bright sunny day. People from all around the fire country could now undisturbedly gather in the place they had much daydreamed about. With the rising setting in of civilians of miscellaneous fields of labour and business, prosperity was only a matter of time.

And it was all thanks to _him_.

The sight of the average height man in his usual slightly oversized navy blue garment and almost impossibly dark, full and unruly hair standing at corner of the alley instantly brought a pleasant warmth to the Senju’s chest. It was indeed like a dream: if that man was, to him, a gift from the divine, such reality was their Eden. 

“Madara”, the Senju finally broke the silence while they leisurely paced down their path, “tell me what’s on your mind.” The tall and sun-kissed man would never miss an opportunity to decipher the other’s thoughts. It was like he could feel in his guts when something was off. 

“Why are you always asking me that?” The Uchiha gazed upon him with his usual snappy face. “Don’t you have a village to take care of or something?” Hashirama bursted into his not-at-all meek laughter. “The village is well taken care of, thanks to you. You know I couldn’t have done any of this without you, right?”

“And there you go with your foolish corniness all over again.” He rolled his eyes, being followed by another loud guffawing. It wasn’t like he utterly disliked the other’s high spirits, though. Much the opposite: despite his resistance into admitting such, his friend was probably the only gleam of light he had in his deeply moiled existence. 

Madara _did_ have something on his mind, however. He felt that at any moment the outgrowing seamy sensation in his heart could finally subdue his reason. The despicable turmoil of feelings would have driven any person insane, but he refused to give in to weakness - or, at least, to what he believed to be such. A warrior and leader as mighty as himself wouldn’t easily surrender to emotions. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice, anyway. The remnant reputation and dignity he had among his clan depended on his shrewdness and savvy towards the seemingly never ending demands of his unbelievably pigheaded people.

“Hey”, it was in the eventide when Hashirama turned to him, eyes lit up, “wanna hang out at somewhere nice?”. Madara’s expression was of biting surprise. “What’s up with you suddenly asking me out?” Even though they’d known each other for about fifteen years, the Senju would never cease to take him by surprise each passing day. “Come on, quit acting like it’s awkward!” The taller man laid his hand on the Uchiha’s shoulder. “We’re always taking care of every kind of toilsome task, let’s just do something fun instead!”. 

“Yeah, whatever.” The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, foreseeing the goofy smile that would stand right before him. “But I’m not paying for anything.” Hashirama opened a gentle smile, “Of course you won’t, I’m the one inviting. Besides”, he proceeded, teasingly, “there must be a way to cut off that ugly frown of yours”.

“Shut up already, nitwit”, Madara yelled with a riled up scowl, “At least it’s better than that stupid half-witted face of yours.” He rolled his eyes once more to the gloomy cloud growing around the brunette’s head. 

“If you start moping your ass around I’m just going home”, the Uchiha said in an gruff tone. “Worry not!”, cheer suddenly lighting Hashirama’s voice again. “I’m sure you’ll like it there”, he finished, with the distinctive zippy wink that somehow always managed to make Madara feel a little safer.

“How the fuck did you know of this place?” Madara looked around in a an almost astonished way.

“Tobirama and I had a meeting with some merchants a couple of weeks ago and we approved their settling.” The brunette opened a friendly smile, “It’s a good spot for weary shinobi to ease up a bit, right?”

“I guess so.” 

The broad clearing in the middle of the woods made a perfect place to set up such a business. It was a homely sort of open air public house at the duskier location of the village, where the echoing sounds of nature were only not as astounding as the unending bright of the billion stars above their heads. 

The very act of just sitting there and watching the night sky together was something truly amazing for them. Back in the childhood days, when they used to meet by the river, they could never stay out past nightfall: it was simply too dangerous and suspicious. 

Aside from the stars, some dim candles were the only sources of light at that place. They sipped on their massu sake cups while laying down on the brown tatame and cheerfully talking. A beautifully decorated woody folding screen kept their privacy, but they could hear the murmur coming from the other customers. 

“Hey, Madara.”

“Hmm”, the raven muttered, mind flying high up the sky.

“You can count on me, ok? I want you to know that you’re not alone. We’re together in this now, and you shouldn’t keep on carrying all that weight by yourself.” Hashirama’s tone was composed, yet steady.

“What’s this all of a sudden?” He hated how the Senju could just read him so well. But he wouldn’t open up so easily.

“Don’t be so stubborn. I know you’ve been struggling.” Hashirama now sounded somewhat solicitous. “You’re not a weak man, Madara, not at all. That’s the last thing I’d ever think of you. But you’re only human after all, huh?”

“Quit beating around the bush and go straight to the point.”

“Are you sure it’s ok to talk about it now?”

“Just say it already”, Madara spat, grouchy, “it’s getting late and I can’t pull an all-nighter with your jerky ass face.”

“So… You think about him everyday, right?” Hashirama sat on the tatame, legs crossed, looking straight into Madara’s deep jet-black eyes. “You feel guilty for any spark of joy you have without your little brother being around. And it breaks you inside when you think of people spreading cruel hearsay behind your back. Especially when it comes to your own relatives.”

“So what?” The raven’s voice subtly cracked for a second, almost unnoticeably. But not for Hashirama. “Why do you care about my feelings? Everything is doing just fine, isn’t it? We’ll soon have the Sarutobi and the Shimura joining us permanently. People are coming from all around the country to settle down at these lands. Isn’t it what we’ve always dreamt of, huh?” A small teardrop took place on the corner of his eye. It was painful to see him in such state.

“You know I don’t buy this, Madara. You’re probably the proudest and most obstinate person I’ve ever met, but I can see your underlines.”

“What the fuck does it have to do with you?” Madara’s tone was now rougher, as the anguish turned into anger. “Besides, not even my people trust me anymore, so why the hell would you?”

“No, Madara!” Hashirama’s heartbeats went fast as the tension built up. “I always tell you and gonna say it again and again until it gets engraved in your headstrong mind. I _can’t_ do it without you. Your feelings are of the greatest importance to me because we’re in this together. And... because you’re my best friend.”

“It’s so easy for you to go all sentimental, right?” The raven almost yelled out of rage, “Everyone just fucking adores you. This village, this goddamn place, it revolves around you. Not me. You say peace, huh?” He got up abruptly, facing down the other man’s uneasy expression. “I’ve found no peace here after all. Perhaps I should follow my own path from now on.”

“What, are you serious?!” Hashirama got up and held the raven’s arm, deeply concerned. “Are you implying that you plan on leaving the village? You just can’t-”

“Fuck off”, the Uchiha pulled his own arm, “I’m going home for now. This conversation is over.”

Madara decided to take the longest way home on that night. He stomped harshly through the woods, heart pacing up from the jitters.

He despised himself for that outburst of frailty he’d just had. Since they’d first met each other, Hashirama always pulled out a way to make him go out of his composure. God, he felt like a damn child. And now he’d spat out the only thing going on his mind that he didn’t want Hashirama to find out so soon. 

It barely took a second till the kunai flew and got carved deeply into the thick tree trunk. _Seven out of ten assaults come from the back_ , his father always told him. And he wouldn’t let a single strand of stress further disturb that already shitty night. 

“Who or what the fuck are you and what do you want?” Whatever or whoever was hiding in the shrubs couldn’t be menacing. No dexterous assaulter would ever get close in such an obvious and reckless way. “You know I can slay you down in a flash, right? Come out already.”

“P-please don’t kill me, sir.” A shaky, high-pitched childlike voice was the last thing Madara was expecting to hear at that moment. What the hell would a child be doing all on his own in the middle of the forest way after dusk?

“Who are you with, kid?” The raven, cautious as always, still wouldn’t believe it wasn’t some sort of trap. In times of war, not even children were spared from taking part in the filthiest plans. “Say it!”

“N-no one, sir, I swear! I got lost.” The slurred voice was nothing but timid and fearful. The pitch dark didn’t allow Madara to see the child’s semblance, but it surely could be no less frightened than he sounded. “The old man told me somewhere nearby there was a place where I could go but I just ended up in the middle of these thickets.”

“Old man? Who are you referring to?” There were too many possibilities and Madara wouldn’t be caught off guard. He never was. Even though his mood hardly could get any worse at that moment, any additional predicament was something to be avoided. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure... he told me he was a merchant or something. I’ve never really seen him selling anything but mother seemed to trust him.”

“Enough, boy. I see you won’t really tell me a consistent story.” He sighed, mixed feelings running through his mind. There wasn’t any noticeable threat, however. “I shall take you inside so we can settle how to handle this situation.” 

Of course, such decision meant he would have to meet Hashirama again. Or, even worse, his insufferable younger brother. _What a nuisance._

“Hmm, sir?” The boy cautiously broke the silence while following the stern man through the woods. As it got more sparse, it was possible to see some lights coming from the settlement. “Why are you helping me? I’m just a stranger.”

“What makes you think I am helping _you_ , kid?” Madara didn’t really mean to sound so fretful. He just was looking forward to get some time unbothered. “The village is expanding and we aren’t the ones to leave some child out there by himself when we could get some use of you.”

“Of course you can get some use of me!” The raven smirked as the child seemed almost offended. No one liked to feel unnecessary in times like those, after all. “Chill out. We’re getting close. We shall find a place where you can stay for the night. But first, kid”, Madara turned around so he could see the child’s appearance under the village light, “do you have a name?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I should’ve introduced myself before.” The boy’s jet-black spiky hair, adamant dark eyes and and clear complexion shaped a nearly too familiar figure. “My name is Obito, sir. Nice to meet you!” 

“Obito... huh. I’m Madara. Madara Uchiha.” An uncanny chill ran down his spine as he gazed at the boy who politely bowed down to him. 

_What a seriously troublesome night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madara has a sudden realization that could change everything.

“Good evening, Madara.” Great. _How fucking great_. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the annoyingly cynical face of the stern albino who stood at the Senju brothers' doorway. “How can I help you?” 

“I have an... issue. And I would like to handle it without any further hassle.” 

“So... I shall ask your again. How can I help you?” The white-haired man crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow in a contemptuous way. _What an enchanting man. Even lovelier with a fist deeply buried in his smug face._

At that very moment, the small figure hiding behind the raven - to his deep discomfort, but he wouldn’t nor shouldn’t brawl over that - hesitatingly came out, timidly staring at the ground.

“What is that?” The Senju disdainfully looked at the child without changing a millimeter of his own countenance, which certainly did not positively contribute to ease the dark-haired boy’s obvious distress. 

“Oh, I beg your pardon. This small-sized juvenile male biped specimen is informally known as a _boy_. I didn’t realize such information wasn’t yet registered on your research reports.” The raven couldn’t hold a smirk when the other man got peeved with his sneering tone. 

“I will ignore your impertinence this time for I don’t wish to encourage any unnecessary bickering.” The haughty language always managed to get the raven to automatically roll his eyes.”So, will you explain to me why are you at my front door late at night accompanied by an unknown child and asking for help with an yet unclear matter?”

“Is Hashirama in there?” If the Uchiha could avoid dealing with that man, even if it meant bearing the older Senju’s goofy face for some more time, he surely would. 

“Bathing. You will have to put up with me for a while.” The taller man stepped to the side, subtly signaling for them to come inside. 

“All right.” Madara sat on the cushiony olive-green couch and looked up, having a deep breath before explaining the situation. “This boy says his name is Obito. No last name to be known of, apparently. I just found him roaming around the woods by himself. Claims to have gotten lost when looking for the village, which he heard of by the mouth of some obscure old man. He needs shelter while we can’t find him a permanent place to live at and then get some use of him.”

“And I guess you hoped you could get rid of the responsibility by coming over and handing on such matter to us.”

“What fucking responsibility, you jerk ass piece of undead albino rubbish?!” That was it. Utterly insufferable. Tobirama simpered as he watched the dark haired man lose his composure. It certainly wasn’t a very mature move of him, but it was somehow stronger than his almost all-mighty reason - well, at least that’s what he thought of himself. 

Before any further quarrell could be carried on, an amused chuckle interrupted the not-so-friendly conversation.

“You two are funny.” That was definitely unforeseen. The heavy atmosphere suddenly eased up as the naive laughter took over the place. “You don’t act as adults at all. Even I can have a more _adultish_ conversation!”

Their facial expressions were priceless. Both men were really being made fun of by a child who couldn’t be older than eight years-old. 

“Hey!” The joyful yet surprised voice was accompanied by the approach of the tall brunette dressed in a loosely tied yukata in a raw cotton colour tone, drying his hair with a small towel. “Thought I wouldn’t see you again today, Madara.” His attention was drawn towards the skinny dark-haired child cluelessly sitting next to his friend. “And who would be this cool guy over there, huh?” A warm smile lightened up his face while looking at the boy, who was initially confused but soon showed back an oblivious grin. 

“Good evening, sir! My name is Obito. Madara-san found me lost in the woods and took me in.”

“Nice to meet you, Obito-kun.” The tall, sun-kissed man approached the boy and they lightly shook hands. Yes, that was it. The Uchiha wasn’t delusional when he felt _that_ kind of energy coming from the child. “Has Madara treated you well? His scowl isn’t the most pleasant, but I hope he didn’t go all grouchy over you as he usually does.”

“He’s kind of grumpy and I was afraid he would hurt me, but he’s actually silly!” Both of them laughed as Madara astonishedly stared at them. He didn’t even dare to look at Tobirama, since his desirive face was the last thing he wanted to cross his sight at that moment.

“You’re one of a kind, kid!” Hashirama dried a teardrop on the corner of his eye as his meek guffawing came to a halt. “Well, I’m not going to bother you with questions for now, since you must be tired and hungry and these two must have already given you a hard time.”

“Well, then I am leaving now. Good night to all of you.” The raven was already going his way to the brownish rustic wooden front door when a warm hand laid on his shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The older Senju had a playful voice tone but Madara could feel he was serious. For fuck’s sake, on which monk’s tomb had his thrown horse shit in his past life? “Let’s have dinner with Obito-kun! He’s certainly had a hard time.”

\-----

The three and a half men were finishing their improvised meal at the small wooden table near one of Hashirama’s unending indoor mini-gardens. Madara and Tobirama barely said a word since they sat down, and the raven spaced out while gazing at the small rosy flowers that hanged from a clay pot near the wooden window. The older Senju and the boy cheerfully chatted about random subjects, such as small fluffy animals, foolish jokes, weather, food and dozens of other topics neither of the other two men minded to care about.

“It’s so amusing how you look just like Madara when he was a kid but without a tenth of his cheekiness.” Such words immediately pushed the raven’s thoughts back to reality. So, one more time, he wasn’t going mad. The child _indeed_ looked eerily like him. And the more time he spent in his presence, the more Madara felt something was off about him. It was some sort of deja vu sensation, an odd recognition feeling. He didn’t know whether it came from his chakra pattern, his looks or just his whole self. 

A startling thought pierced through the raven’s mind. How hadn’t he realized it before? He cursed himself for his uncalled for slow-wittedness. Perhaps he was spending too much time with a certain Senju. 

He still wouldn’t put this onto matter, however. Before he could even think about a reasonable way to confirm his theory, though, he felt an annoying glance directed at him. 

_Fuck._ Tobirama had noticed it too. 

If there was something about the Uchiha clan no one could ever deny, it was their almost unbelievable bonds with each other and sense of commitment to the clan. Of course, things never went without a good amount of quarrelling, since the strong personalities, intense pride, stubbornness and troublesome temper were also traits not uncommonly found amidst his relatives - himself included, Madara never dared to say otherwise. 

With such being stated, why on the world would an Uchiha boy be roaming around by himself completely isolated from his family and even oblivious to his own parentage? It made no sense at all. Something was deeply wrong and Madara _had to_ unveil it. At this point it wasn’t just about mere curiosity - his clan may be involved and that he would never overlook.

And he was certain the younger Senju wouldn’t ever pass it up as well. Nothing catched that man’s attention as an opportunity to scrutinize every aspect of the Uchiha he possibly could without crossing the thin line of blatant persecution. 

Hashirama, on the other side, was still a question mark. One thing Madara definitely knew - the Senju may goof around a little too much and be almost naively soft-hearted, but in no circumstances was he stupid. Madara undoubtedly needed to address the subject with him before his obviously biased brother did. Of course he was aware that the older Senju stood up for the Uchiha whenever he could and often had arguments with the younger one due to the latter’s over the top wariness - if not a harsher term - of the Uchiha, so he wouldn’t be influenced so easily. Nonetheless, it was now something more personal to him. He could be dealing with possible blood bonds. And he wouldn’t let that insufferable albino stick his nose into his personal matters once again. 

“Madara, you have that vacant room in your house, right?” Oh no. The raven knew the conversation would at some point come to this matter.

“Cut it off already. I won’t be babysitting.”

“One night won’t hurt anyone. Besides, it might be nice to get you some company.” The brunette lively winked and Madara rolled his eyes.

“Fine. The roof is on me, but he’s going to take care of his own ass. And I swear to every living god that I won’t tolerate any sneaking around my stuff or my room while you’re there.”

  
\-----  
  


Only few dim light dots were visible at the Uchiha district when they finally got close to his home. Even though the situation was different by then, it wasn’t like the clans would start being friendly door neighbours so easily. Therefore, the Senju settlement was rather distant from where the raven’s relatives had built their somewhat improvised houses. 

They didn’t talk during their walk. The child followed him closely, altering between staring at his back and watching anything around them that made even a slight movement.

Madara’s house was as minimalistic as it could possibly be. Sober colours, barely any furniture, rooms neither too wide, nor too narrow - just the ideal size. Suitable for a man who refused to care about any futile, mundane matters - which often included himself. 

“Upstairs, first room to the left. Bedsheets will be found in the cupboard” The raven said in a blank tone without facing the boy. “I’ll feed my birds now, so just go to bed already. Not without a bath, of course. I’ve just washed that blanket.”

Obito sniggered as the older one expressed his concern for his bedding. If that powerful man with such a threatening aura and hostile looks really had a soft and silly side... It certainly wouldn’t go unnoticed by the boy.


End file.
